


kiss me on the mouth (and set me free)

by Lyssamania



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, basically a makeout sesh, im giving my boys a break from all the angst yo, one sided pillow fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssamania/pseuds/Lyssamania
Summary: "You really think I'm cute?""Adorable."Mickey hummed, the corners of mouth ticking up just a bit, though he did his best to hide it. "You might wanna reconsider that answer, Gallagher," he said, all while trying to, subtly, reach behind him and grasp at the pillow that was lying there."And why would I do that?" Ian asked, terribly unaware of what Mickey was planning to do.Or,Mickey and Ian decide to spend the night lazing around on the couch and they get very comfortable.





	kiss me on the mouth (and set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there's a serious lack of fluff in the shameless fandom and if I have to singlehandedly fix it then dammit I will.

It has come to Mickey's attention recently that life might not be all that bad. 

His beer laid long forgotten at the side of the couch, instead giving favor to running his hands along Ian's biceps, gliding them down his sides and resting them against the small of his back. He pulled him against him, feeling the need to be even closer. Ian's lips were sliding against his, gently and carefully, small pecks followed by slow languid kisses not quite deep enough to spark some real heat but enough to him feel light-headed at the barest touch. He felt the warm weight of Ian lying between his legs, he felt the soft pull of the hairs at the nape of his neck, he felt the arm that circled his waist pushing him even closer against Ian's chest, closing whatever little gap there might have been. 

Fuck, Mickey isn't one for mushy feelings and love confessions but evenings like this are what he lives for. Just the feel of Ian's grounding presence, all light touches and endearments, a secret place where the rest of existence could not follow them. A break from the shitty reality they were living, just one night where everything was right and nothing was wrong. 

Slowly, Ian pulled away, his breath labored. Mickey chased after the warmth, as if in a trance. His head following along and along and along, that is until a loud snort broke him out of his spell. His eyes flew open and Ian, the absolute fucker, huffed out a laugh. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Ian, what the actual fuck,” Mickey deadpanned, his voice scratchy and thick, trying not too sound nearly as winded as he feels. If he lets Ian know just how much a single touch really affects him, he’ll never live it down. 

Ian just smiled a sly smile and leaned forward again, as if going for another kiss, but instead turning his head planting his lips along the side of his neck. “You're just cute is all,” he murmured lowly into his skin before gently taking Mickeys ear between his teeth, gently pulling. He couldn't help but groan and dig his fingers into Ian's shoulders because fuck this shouldn't feel nearly this good. He feels small snickers vibrating against his skin. Ian's hands trailing under Mickeys shirt, fingertips leaving trails of fire on soft skin and all Mickey can do is lie there and whine, needy noises leaving his lips as Ian pulls away from his neck, looking way too smug with this whole thing. Ian's hands feel heavy on his skin, one brushing up against his stomach and the other resting chest, teasing touches which shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. 

Mickey flushed a soft red and tried to look anywhere but meeting Ian's gaze because cute? Really? Oh, he'd show Ian cute alright. Ian tended to say things like that, just knowing it would piss Mickey off. For some godforsaken reason he really enjoyed seeing Mickey riled up, but he didn't feel like bickering this time. No, instead an idea came to Mickey, as he gazed onto Ian's ever smirking face. He tried to morphe his face into a mix of offense and disbelief, attempting to conceal the devilish grin that was threatening to spill on his lips like a swig of straight vodka. 

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Adorable." 

Mickey hummed, the corners of mouth ticking up just a bit, though he did his best to hide it. "You might wanna reconsider that answer, Gallagher," he said, all while trying to, subtly, reach behind him and grasp at the pillow that was lying there. 

"And why would I do that?" Ian asked, terribly unaware of what Mickey was planning to do. He was still wearing that smug look on his face, even going as far as to having the fucking audacity to tilt his head and quirk one of his eyebrows at him. Ian oh so clearly thought he had the upper hand at the moment, how convenient. 

Mickey looked up to Ian through his lashes and leaned forward ever so slightly. Ian took to the bait like a fish takes to water. He closed his eyes, cupped Mickey's face in both his hands, nimble fingers rubbing along his cheek, and promptly got hit in the fucking face with a pillow. 

"Motherfucker!" Ian exclaimed, his shock quickly morphing into laughter as he tried to avoid Mickey's vicious attacks by throwing his hands and scooting backward. Unfortunately for him, this gave Mickey the incentive to start moving forward, eventually ending up in Ian's lap and having him trapped underneath. 

"Still think I'm cute?" Mickey grunted, a wide smile having overtaken his face and not stopping his pillow barrage in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be trying to hit him even harder, deciding that Ian hadn't suffered enough yet for daring to even attempt to call a Milkovich cute. 

"Babe I'm just sayi- Hey!" Ian got cut off by a pillow hitting him square in the face. 

"I thought we agreed that you weren't gonna be a goddamn tease anymore Gallagher," Mickey said, emphasizing each word by smacking Ian with the pillow again and again and again. 

"Okay! I get it, I get it Mick you can fucking stop now!" Ian laughed, pawing at Mickey while trying to avoid getting hit, and failing miserably. 

"Nah, I don't think I can," Mickey taunted, not showing a single sign of mercy for the poor redhead. 

He continued to abuse his power, hitting him everywhere he could muster to aim all while Ian could do nothing but try and disarm Mickey. Ian did make a pretty easy target with the way he was laughing and shrieking, making no real attempt to seriously shove Mickey of off him. Fuck, Ian did have a really nice laugh, all low and breathy. The way his face lit up whenever he smiled or the way his eyes crinkled and huffed out a breath whenever Mickey couldn't reach something, again, made him feel like melting against the kitchen table. Not that he would ever say that out loud, of course. 

_God,_ he thinks, _I'm so fucking gay._

And apparently also really fucking distracted because in one fell swoop Ian grabbed the pillow out of hands and flipped them over, settling in between Mickey's legs once again. Grabbing his wrists, Ian pushed him down and pinned him against the couch. Hovering his face over Mickeys, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his skin. Mickeys eyed traced his eyes from Ian’s down his face, eventually settling his gaze on Ian's lips, just close enough that he can feel his breath across his skin, but not close enough to actually touch and he felt heat and the want rise and the fact that he doesn't have every part of Ian draped across his body should be a fucking offense. He gazed up into Ian's eyes and fuck when did he get so close?

"Ian, I swear to-," Mickey got cut off by hungry lips slamming against his own. The suddenness of it all parting his mouth and Ian claiming it with vigour. 

Ian tastes like smoke, cheap whiskey and desire, the taste coating his tongue, intoxicating him, and tasting even better when Ian let out a low, guttural moan against his mouth all the while sinking his fingers into Mickey's hips. He couldn't help but want more. He dragged his nails across Ian's clothed back, and Ian arches just a bit, letting out a groan, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. Mickey rolled his hips up and moved his hands to play with the hem of Ian's shirt, sliding his hands up the shirt across Ian's chest, trying to get more of those sinful sounds from his mouth. 

It worked out even better than that because Ian took a moment to sit up and tug his shirt of off his body, flinging it somewhere behind the couch, before falling onto Mickey again and claiming his lips hungrily. He tugged at Mickey's thigh until he wrapped his leg around Ian. Mickey moaned at the feel of bare skin against his him, hands tugging at Ian's hair, trying to somehow slot their mouths even closer together. The movement of Ian's hips against his own, his hands grabbing at every sensitive part of his body, his lips tempting him so hard and so fast. Ian fucked him up and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

Mickey broke their mouths apart and attached himself Ian's neck, leaving sloppy kisses and sucking red marks into his skin. Ian moaned and ground even deeper against him, tugging at Mickey's hair. The sound ringed in Mickey's ears, Ian was always so vocal, letting him know just how good he made him feel. Mickey bit his lip and let himself just pant in the nape of Ian's neck, just focusing on the pleasure caused by the gentle grind of their hips against each other. He felt Ian tug his head back and moaned at the sensation of his hair being pulled so roughly before Ian moved his lip against his once again.

"God, Mickey, I wanna mark you up," Ian drawled against his lips, "wanna show everyone you're mine." Mickey let out a long drawn whine at the thought, how good it would feel to have Ian's lips dragging across shoulders, across his neck. His teeth setting against his skin and biting down hard, the thought of it drove Mickey absolutely insane, his eyes glazing over at the mere thought of the feel of it. 

Ian's lips moved from his to the side of his neck to the underside of his chin, then trailing down his Adam's apple all the while placing long kisses and sucking red spots into his skin. Mickey sighed, eyes rolling back in pleasure while tightening his grip on the couch behind him. 

"Fuck," Mickey drawled lazily.

Ian hummed against his skin, sending shivers down Mickey's spine, making his way up again until his lips captured Mickey's again with the kind of heat and urgency that left Mickey helplessly grasping at shoulders, letting out soft groans every now and then. Their bodies still moving up against each other, seeking warmth and pleasure. Ian's tongue running over the roof of his mouth, heady and intoxicating. Holding his thigh in a punishing grip, pushing all the right buttons to ensure that Mickey couldn't even talk when they were done. 

Gradually though, they slowed down the tempo until their heated kissing resolved into lazily claiming each other's mouths. Hands that were previously sliding along his body, gripping his sides possessively, were now cupping his face while soft pecks graced his lips. Mickeys own hands were wrapped around Ian's neck lightly running his hands through his hair. The heat and urgency from before had trickled down back into long drawn lazy kisses. Ian moved his lips to the corner of Mickey's mouth for one final peck before wrapping his hands around Mickey's waist and pulling him closer. He rested his head against Mickey's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, whispers of various endearments stuck on his tongue.

"Hey Mick," Ian said softly. Mickey could feel the gentle smile Ian's lips were forming against the skin of his shoulder, his breath a comforting presence in the nape of his neck. 

"Yea?"

"I like the way you smell."

Mickey huffed out a laugh before burying face in Ian's hair, smiling. "Love ya too, you fucking sap," he mumbled before pressing a kiss into Ian's hair and wrapping his arms around him. He settled one hand on Ian's shoulder, rubbing his collarbone with his thumb, and the other across his back. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, enjoying the warmth laying on top of him. They laid there in each other's arms, not speaking, but enjoying the comfortable silence, until they fell asleep to the sound of the title screen music playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya like pink aesthetics and loving girls drop a follow on my [tumblr](http://lyssamaniae.tumblr.com) !


End file.
